<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>命中注定 by Emerald_Ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059981">命中注定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean'>Emerald_Ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>灵感来源：El cisne第一章，我心中最好的Javi/Yuzu同人。向作者致意。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>命中注定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十六岁那年，Yuzu去晴明神社求了一支签。</p><p>他自认为不是迷信的人，但每年到神社许愿，祈求上天保佑家人身体健康、爱他的人平安幸福已经成为了他的一种习惯。</p><p>“小朋友，要不要算命？”</p><p>Yuzu被背后突然冒出来的人吓了一跳，定睛一看才发现是个打扮奇怪的老婆婆。</p><p>“我不信这些。”他摇了摇头。</p><p>老婆婆却像看透了他似的，神秘一笑：“既然不信命，又何必求签呢，这样吧，我免费给你算一卦。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“算事业还是姻缘？”</p><p>Yuzu不想搭理她，老婆婆自顾自地继续说：“不如两个都算吧。”</p><p>“……”他心想多一事不如少一事，便默许对方拉过他的手。</p><p>“不得了，不得了，”老婆婆惊呼，“天降紫薇星，我很久都没看到这样的命格了，你会创造新的历史与奇迹，将来全国所有人都会记住你的名字。”</p><p>Yuzu半信不信：“那姻缘呢？”</p><p>“别急。”她做了个手势，开始喃喃自语。半晌，她突然用一种诡异的目光盯着Yuzu。</p><p>“怎么啦？”</p><p>“你已经遇见你命中注定的那个人了，不出十年，你们就会在一起。”</p><p>十年。Yuzu算了算，十年后他已经26岁了，如果一切顺利，他应该早就参加完两届奥运，然后退役了。</p><p>和他设想过的25岁左右结婚倒是差不多。</p><p>不对，干嘛要把算命当真。Yuzu的思绪回到了那句「你已经遇见你命中注定的那个人了」上，绞尽脑汁都想不出自己命中注定的人会是谁。</p><p>“那个人长的什么样？”</p><p>“非常好看，尤其是眼睛，很迷人。”</p><p>“性格如何？”</p><p>“很温柔，未来的你甚至说过那个人温柔到不适合竞技体育的程度。”</p><p>“等等，竞技体育？所以那个人也是运动员？”Yuzu震惊了，“那个人和我是同行吗？”</p><p>“不仅是同行，还是对手。”</p><p>Yuzu好半天才从这句话给他的冲击中回过神来，暗想神婆都是假的，自己这种钢铁直男怎么可能和男的结婚。</p><p>“您这算命，靠谱吗？”Yuzu委婉地指出，“我和他为什么会在一起？”</p><p>老婆婆盯了他许久，突然笑了。</p><p>“小朋友，还没谈过恋爱吧？”</p><p>“我对这种事没兴趣。”Yuzu不知不觉中红了脸。</p><p>“等你谈恋爱了，你就知道什么叫缘分来了挡都挡不住。”</p><p>“好吧，那您能详细说说吗？”</p><p>“未来的某一年发生了一件影响深远的大事，改变了你的命运，也改变了他的未来。”</p><p>“什么大事？”</p><p>“这不是重点，重要的是经历这件事后，你和他才真正相识。”</p><p>“可是您刚才不是说我已经遇到他了吗？”</p><p>“这倒不假，不过他现在不见得记得你，你也不见得记得他。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我刚才说到哪儿了，你们认识以后，会共同经历一场非常非常重要的比赛。”</p><p>奥运。Yuzu脑海中瞬间浮现出这个词。他从四岁开始的梦想。</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“在这场比赛上，他和你都会实现各自最大的心愿。”</p><p>“……可是这和谈恋爱又有什么关系？”</p><p>老婆婆：“那场比赛后，他觉得他再不开口就晚了。”</p><p>“所以是他先向我表白？那我可以不答应吗？”Yuzu问。</p><p>“当然可以，”她说，“但是你不太可能拒绝，到时候你就知道了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Yuzu沉默片刻，继续问：“如果我和他早就认识了，为什么要过十年才在一起？”</p><p>“其实你们本来不必等这么久，”老婆婆说，“如果你能早点开窍，或者你们之间能更坦诚一些。”</p><p>“听起来，他和我是日久生情？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”</p><p>“他为什么会喜欢我，我又为什么会喜欢他？”</p><p>“这个问题我也很难给出答案，”老婆婆的目光越过他，落在了神社殿旁的御神灯上，“晴明为什么会爱博雅？也许当你明白这一点时，你们会就知道彼此的心意了。”</p><p>Yuzu感觉自己像是做了一场很长的梦。</p><p>***</p><p>十七岁的初夏，Yuzu搬往加拿大。来到俱乐部的第一天，Brian喊Javi过来和他打招呼。</p><p>“这位是Javier，哦不，我猜你们应该早就见过面了。”</p><p>“好久不见，”西班牙青年友好地伸出手，“叫我Javi就好。”</p><p>“你好，Javi。”</p><p>Javi握住了Yuzu的手。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灵感来源：El cisne第一章，我心中最好的Javi/Yuzu同人。向作者致意。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>